The Scent of Pine and Blood
by flyingkitties20
Summary: If only big brother could see her now! Snapped!Liechtenstein


She has always loved the smell of the woods. Earth and pine, all greens and browns. And now, stained a vivid red with blood. She grabs the lowest branch on a big oak and pulls herself up. Sap sticks on her hands and knees and twigs scrape her face. She doesn't care. She keeps going. Soon she's above the foliage. The sky is a vibrant blue and a gentle wind whips her blond hair. From this height she can see her home. Big brother is there. His blood is the one that has dyed her hands crimson. She giggles at the thought. Imagine, her trigger-happy brother, undone by his delicate sister.

_She heard him unlock the door. "Liechtenstein?" he called, his voice echoing down the halls. She runs out to meet him. "Brother!" Oh, what an actress she is. Putting on the innocent façade. It always fools them. He smiles when he sees her but she doesn't return it. Instead she whips out a pistol and before he can scream blasts him through the shoulder. She won't kill him yet. Oh, no she has big plans for brother dearest. She dashes over and cradles his head in her lap, like the old Liechtenstein would have. He's going to lose consciousness soon. She can feel it. He can't even speak as he fades away; just stare at her with wide eyes. The last thing he sees is his sister…how fitting. She cackles and digs her hand into his wound, coating herself in blood. Oh, how lovely these white walls look painted red! She smears lines of blood under her eyes. There. Now she looks like a warrior. "I'll be back for you later" she hisses to him, giving him a blood stained kiss. Now she wants to go outside. As the door slams behind her, her dress gets caught. "Dammit!"She whispers and pulls out a knife. In a few quick hacks her dress just barely covers her pale thighs. All the better to move around in. _

Now she is hanging upside down on a tree branch, just like she used to. When she did that brother would yell at her to come down, it wasn't safe. Now there was no one to stop her. She slowly brings a finger up to her lips and licks the blood off of it. The bittersweet taste of iron fills her mouth. Oh, how she loves the taste. Her thoughts are interrupted by the sound of footsteps. _Guests for her party! _ She pulls herself upright and begins scrambling down. She is about 15 feet above the ground when she sees who it is. Italy. Oh, yes he should do. That pathetic, whiny pain in the ass. She can't immediately alert him of her presence, she is well aware of his tendency to scream. She'll have to trail him for a while. She hops nimbly from tree to tree. Oh, those dance lessons had really paid off. And silly Italy hasn't even bothered to look up. Perhaps if he had he would have seen a flash of red and a splash of blond hair. He is just mumbling to himself, completely unaware. As they walk deeper into the forest Liechtenstein decides it's time to make her move. She leaps delicately down from the tree, without a sound. She tears a large strip of fabric off the neckline of her dress to make a gag. And ever so slowly she creeps up behind him and stuffs it in his mouth, tying the loose ends behind his head. _Don't scream _she hisses in his ear and the muffled sounds beneath the fabric stop instantly. She grabs him roughly and pushes him against a tree. _Stay There! _She commands. She likes this feeling of power, having complete control. She circles around him, delighting in his terrified eyes. _Now whatever should I do with you? _His eyes grow even wider. _Perhaps some blood and torture. _She unsheathes her knife. Taking his hand in hers she giggles girlishly. _Oh, Mr. Italy what lovely, delicate hands you have! I'm quite jealous!_She plays with the knife and then touches it to his skin. Surprisingly he doesn't scream. She pushes harder and harder until a drop of red appears on his hand. She carves a _L _into the back of his hand which is now oozing red. _Now they're even more lovely! _She brings his hand to her mouth and laps up the blood. _Mmmmm. _She can feel his terror reaching its climax, His heart beating faster. He wants to run but she doubts he has the courage. Liechtenstein pulls out some rope. _I can't have you getting away now, can I? _He realizes what she's going to do and fumbles for a white flag. But before he can move he feels cool metal on the side of his head. _I'm not done with you yet. _A gun! She has a gun! _None of your little friends are here to help you now! _She says cruelly. She's close, so close to him. He can feel her breath tickling his ear. He has no choice. He allows her to unleash the rope.

The raw twine of the rope is digging into Italy's skin. He wants to cry and scream but he keeps the earlier threat in mind. He has been captured by a wild woman. Her green-blue eyes glow with evil delight, patches of porcelain skin peep out from holes in her ripped up blue dress and she wears combat boots far too large for her feet. She notices him staring at her and crawls closer, now on all fours. _Do you like my dress? Big brother got it for me. I'm the only thing he spends money on, you know. He said it made me look pretty. I'm pretty aren't I? _She comes closer, gripping his knee. He nods rapidly. _Good. _She leans closer, towards his cheek and Italy realizes she is going to kiss him. He is wrong. He feels her sharp teeth dig into the fat on his face. Her tongue traces in lazy circles as her jaw chomps down harder. He wants to yell so badly. He wants everyone to hear his pain. Thankfully, at that moment when he believes he might lose it she releases his cheek and stares at him, her head tilted gently to the side. _Brother forbade me from seeing other nations you know. He kept me locked up. 'For your own good' he said. 'To protect you' he said. Liar. _She brings her knife up to her mouth then and lets her tongue trace the blade, lightly skimming its surface. _I simply want to know what the world is like. _Italy is tearing up now, trying not to cry for fear of what she will do to him. His hand is bleeding profusely, staining his pants. He has seen her before, he knows that but he just can't place where. She would actually be quite pretty if her wild hair was tamed and the blood cleaned from her body he decides. _But silly little Liechtenstein is just as girl. She doesn't know anything. _She finds this amusing and breaks out into maniacal laughter. Italy can't believe this is Liechtenstein. She was a sweet, quiet girl not this…beast. _You're awfully subdued. _She remarks. _The Italy I remember could never shut his fucking mouth. Let's see what you have to say. _She sits on his lap, in a way that makes him most uncomfortable and unties the gag. "Oh please! Don't kill me! Don't hurt me! I'm just a young boy! I never wanted to do anything to anyone!" _I won't hurt you. _She says and he sees a little bit of humanity flash in her eyes. _I simply want to have fun. _Fun. Fun! "Yes! Yes! I will take you somewhere fun! Simply let me go!" _ I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, we have **very **different ideas of fun, you and me._

xxxxxxxxxxxx_  
_

Germany bangs on Switzerland's door, Prussia behind him. "He's not there. Let's go." Prussia says grouchily.

"I must ask him for advice"

"Then take down the goddamn door!" Prussia sighs. Germany would never imagine doing that so Prussia pushes him to the side. "Watch the awesomeness!" he says haughtily and he kicks at the door. It wobbles and he pushes his shoulder against it and it sight behind the door stops him right in his tracks. "Holy Shit!" he cries. "West, you have to come look at this!" Germany wants to pass out. Switzerland is in a pool of blood, barely breathing. His blond hair is pasted to his face with sweat and his clothes are falling off his weak body.

"I will call an ambulance" Germany says, stiff with horror.

"Look! There are footprints!" Prussia is right. Small, deep red prints lead through the back door. Germany makes a quick call to Hungary (honestly, she is probably the only one who can handle it) and the two of them take of running.

They find her. And him. He is shirtless and gagged (again), tied up to a tree. His eyes water pathetically. She is marking him with a knife and looks like the devil himself with her wild hair and bloodstained clothes. "I can handle this" Prussia says, but Germany holds him back. She glares up at them. _What are you doing here? _

"We're taking you home."Germany says, not quite fully believing this is the shy Liechtenstein he saw at the last world summit meeting. _I don't belong there. _

"What the Hell are you talking about?" Prussia cries. "You're crazy!" His voice wavers a little bit. Even he is afraid.

_I want to be free. _Clearly something is would almost never attack a girl but she doesn't seem safe. Germany makes a subtle hand motion to his partner, something untrained eyes would never pick out and they leap at her with perfect timing, taking care to avoid Italy. She hisses and pulls out her gun. She fires several times. However, both nations have been in wars far more than she has and easily avoid her shots. Germany grabs her from behind and she lets out an animalistic roar, biting and clawing. "Yeah!" Prussia cries, thinking the battle is won. She merely smirks. Suddenly Germany keels over, moaning. _You forgot about my knife. _She easily wriggles out of his grasp and he stumbles over. She has dug her blade deep into his kneecap. "I'm taking you down, you crazy witch!" Prussia calls. _I'd like to see you try. _He lunges at her but she sidesteps easily. She leaps for him, knife in hand. He grabs her wrist before she can get him. She is so delicate, it's strange to see her this crazy. _Let me go! _"No way!"

Other nations will be here soon to help them. He just has to wait. He twists her wrist, in an attempt to disarm her but her grip is strong. Prussia keeps on twisting until he hears a sickening snap and her hand grows limp. He knees her in the stomach and she whines. It is a shrill sound and only then does Prussia realize that this is a little girl he's fighting. "Get help." He hisses to Germany, who is clutching his left leg.

One final blow to her gut is all it takes to knock her out. He lays her gently on the ground and waits. All he has to do is wait.


End file.
